50 shades of Paul Rudd and Adam Scott Part 2: The Secret Meeting
by paulstuddfanxox
Summary: Hi guys so if you haven't read the first one it's on my page go check that out first. Adam and APul get in some STICKLY SITUATIONS. WARNING for LOVE AND LUST. PLEASE R and R ;)


AUTHOR'S NOTE!:

Hello fellow Adam and Paul fans and shippers. I am so honeraed abiout the fantastic reviews I got for my story '50 shades of adams scott and paul rudd' and ever though I got a haters, you know what the say. Haters can back off. It was my first story and I think it was very good. Quite a hit!

Anyhow I originally intented it to not have any soquels but I changed my mind because there isn't many fanfictions about Adam and Paul out there so it's not very fair and someone has to do something about it

I hope you enjoy the story and pleaes write reviews but not if you're going to be mean. I'm not feeling very well otady and negative critisicitm could make me very pissed and also my dad is a cop. He can track anonymous hates

50 shades of Adam Scott and Paul Rudd Part 2: The Secret Meeting

'Adam my disgosting husband it is 7 oclock you have to be a t porks and insemination set in 30 minutes! Get up you lazy man'

Adam woke up with a head ache and jumped out of his bed and shouted 'Oh no I'm going to be so late.' He jomped into he shower and washed himself quickly and dressed approrpately for hair and make up to transform him into Ben wyat

He ran to his car and his wife shouted 'Adam you stupid man! You forgot your coffee you old boot' she yelled and pured the coffee on his windshield but luckily it was made of glass which doesn't get stained if you spill coffee on it.

'For goodness sake Naomi I don't' even like you very much' he muttered and pulled out the driveway

He got to the set and Amy Poehler said 'hi Adam what was wrong with you this morning when you were in my guest room in the bed with Paul Rudd that was very strange'

'what are you talking about Amy I don't even know who that is' Adma LIED. 'it must have been a dream but here's the big question why did you dream I was in a bed with comedt actor and college friend Paul Rudd. That's so suspicious Amy'

Amy blushed 'I have to go'

In all honest truth Amy Pehler had also a crush on Adam Scott. She saw him in a HBo show which was canceled because it was rubbish wear a woman rubbed his gentalas and you saw his bare bum and ever since she has thought of him as very sexy

She s printed to her trailer and lay down thinking to her self. She would have sworn she really defnitealy saw adam and Paul this morning an dit was to vivid to be a dream.

She sighed and ran her claws through her golden locks

'Toto I have a feeling we are not in Kansas anymore.' She whispered into the as she drifted into a deep sleep

Paul typed into his phone 'Adam S' because that was what he was listed as in his contacts and he pressed call. Butterflies were in his penis.

'Hello Paul' Adam answered in his sexiest voice he's ever spoken in

'Hi Adam…' Paul whispered

There was a pause

'I enjoyed last night a lot but I don't think it can ever happen again.' Adam sobbed

'don't cry' paul cried

'I'm so sorry Pail in fact why don't we just meet up and dis cuss this' Adam said, his penis and his heart throbbing

'ok Adam'

**LATER THAT DAY, AFTER PARKS AND REPATRIATION WERE FINSIHD FILMING THEIR EPSIDOES.**

Paul made his way through the set and he was let in with no issue because he is friendly and charming so no one wanted to say no

He banged on the door of Adam's trailer and yelled 'Adam please open up your door.' Adam opened the door

'Hello sexy come on in' he whispered and to Paul's surprise he was wearing nothing but a JOCK STRAP. Paul gasped and shut the door behind him

'Why are you wearing a jock strap Adam I thought this secret meet up was just for a chat I didn't think we were going to get sexy.'

'I'm always sexy' Adam wonked and wrapped his leg up behind his head and jumped into a forward roll

'BOINGONG!' Said Paul's man hood.

Adam grinned and unzipped Paul's secret skin pocket with his toe. A lube bottle shot out and landed in Adam's hand and he squirted it in both of their hairs.

'God bless america' Paul whispered into Adam's ear and they both came together because of the intimacy of it

They fell asleep in each other's man.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Amy was tired and still sad because her secret of her ccrush on Adam may be in danger. There was still time to fix things so she ran to Adam Scott's trailer

'ADAM we must talk about earlier' she yelled as she chewed the lock off of his door like a dog

She Gasped! Lying in front of her was something which shociked her. 'I knew it' she cried pointing to Paul's nude body lying on top of Adam with his floppy love pump pointing to adam's face

'Ahhh you stupid men!' she ran awaywith her face in her hands

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Authors note thanks for reading guys ive gottwn some really nice reviews but a few very mean and VERY RACIST ones. Y'ou know who you are and you know it's not okay to hate on gays

xD please r and r aand if you want to see my next story then please put me on authors alert thank you and god bless


End file.
